overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Roberdyck Goltron
Roberdyck Goltron (ロバーデイク・ゴルトロン) is a worker and priest of Foresight. He and his companions volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious Large Tomb. Appearance Roberdyck has blonde hair and blue eyes with a neatly arranged hairstyle, and a beard that is thoroughly trimmed. His appearance is of a wise man that gives off a hearty impression. He wears full body armor with an outer garment embroidered with the symbol of a crest. A morning star is hoisted on his waist, and a necklace bearing the same crest as his outer garment can be seen hanging from his neck. Personality He is a very kind individual, becoming a worker due to his frustration that he was not allowed to heal people for free. Most of the money he earns is donated to orphanages. Background Roberdyck was originally a high class cleric of the Earth God, but became tired of all the bureaucratic red tape that prevented him from helping those in need, so he decided to become a worker. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Roberdyck and Arche had just returned to the Singing Apple Inn after confirming the information on a recently discovered tomb by Count Femel. He learned of Arche's family's financial status and pitied her situation. He and the rest of his team wholeheartedly agreed to give the Count's reward to Arche in order to pay off her family's debts. When shopping with Hekkeran Termite, Roberdyck contemplated the future of Foresight. When they entered the depths of the mysterious Large Tomb, their party fought against hordes of undead. They eventually triggered a trap, transporting them to the Colosseum on the 6th floor to be pit against the master of the Large Tomb. When Foresight was defeated and the remaining members brought before the feet of Ainz Ooal Gown, Roberdyck was the only one left standing. Both he and Ainz engaged in a civil conversation and he was horrified to learn that his fate was to become a lab rat in the study of faith-based magics. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc It is mentioned that he is still alive in Nazarick but had his memories tampered with as part of Ainz's experiments in memory alteration to the point that he can no longer speak proper sentences. Abilities and Powers Job Classes * Cleric * High Cleric * Templar Active * Anti-Evil Protection * Cure Moderate Wounds * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Lion's Heart: A spell of fear resistance. * Turn Undead: Repels of exorcises undead creatures depending on the difference of strength between the caster and the target. Has a limited number of uses per day. Relationships Hekkeran Termite Roberdyck respects Hekkeran as both his leader and friend. Hekkeran is willing to listen to Roberdyck for advice when the former is unsure of something. Imina Imina and Roerdyck are on good terms. They were able to tell what the other was thinking when only they were left to fight Ainz Ooal Gown. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Roberdyck considered Arche's membership into Foresight to be a godsend, as the team could not have accomplished many of their missions without her. Trivia * Roberdyck drinks only water as he is highly vulnerable to alcohol poisoning. * In the Web Novel, it was said that he loved sweet things. He had often eaten sweet food while they were in the Imperial Capital. On the other hand, he never ate a single thing during their adventures. * In the Web Novel, it was revealed that after he was defeated in the arena, he was skinned, deprived of limbs and became food for monsters, while kept alive via healing magic. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Templars Category:Magic Caster Category:Workers Category:Foresight Category:Baharuth Empire